shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Finale
Previous Chapter Macabre: Well, Naishi... (got up) It seems we're fighting together once again. Naishi: Don't believe in this... I take the idiot, you take the leader! Macabre simply nodded. Before they could advance, however, they felt giant hands holding their backs. Raising both pirates with little effort, the body guard Marco threw them in the sea. At least he tried. A red high heel smashed his nose before he could do anything with the pirates. Marco dropped the mates and held his nose in pain. Karen, wearing her training pants instead of the usual skirt, waved as she landed. Karen: I guess you two owe me now, huh? Without an answer, both ran to her and pulled her shoulders. Raising their arms, Macabre with a tonfa, Naishi with Busoshoku, they stopped Davrin de Livren's both swords. Macabre: Left. Naishi: I know. In a jump, Naishi avoided Celt's kick from left. That was just the time a sword pierced his right shoulder. Celt de Freas punched Naishi's stomach several times until the pirate could finally make a move. Davrin, his right hand raised after throwing the sword, was punched several times in the face by his opponent. Davrin: Well, well... Two fights, one ship. There's not enough space. Macabre: Maybe one of us should fall in the sea? Naishi smiled slightly. He had understood the message. Marco: Hey! Don't forget about me! Karen kicked the bodyguard's face one more time, sending him to the sea now. Karen: I'm fighting too! Macabre: No, dear niece, there's a thief you must catch. She's leaving the boathouse right now. After the girl started following the dark figure, a moment of silence fell within the ship. The Harvent twins were already gone, even if no one noticed their disappearence. When Davrin de Livren touched the well crafted sword over the wooden floor of the Claw, two battles began at the same time. Alina DeMasque, the Cloaked Skull, stopped after crossing the street. She looked behind, staring the purple haired girl behind her behind the white ivory skull mask. Alina: I'm sorry about what I've done to you. I tend to use people as paws, but don't get it wrong, it's not personal, the only use I made of your body was... Suddenly a high heel shoe cracked the skull mask. The swordswoman approached the thief and removed the red thrown shoe from the skull mask. Karen: (angry) What you said about my body? Alina: Oh, yes, I guess you don't know yet... Wait, were you planning to chase me wearing these shoes? Karen: I train sword fight with them everyday. Run is such a simple thing to do with these shoes. Remember I still have a sword... and you're very ''close to me. Now, ''talk! In the speed of a bullet, cutting the wooden floor of the Claw, Davrin tried an ascending attack towards Macabre's head. By one instant, the pirate could avoid it. "A ship's deck isn't a big place", he thought, "He's containing his speed because he knows he can't use it fully in a small space". The swordsman spinned the sword in his right hand. The left, with a quick and smooth move, took a dagger and pointed it to the pirate's neck. Macabre spinned the tonfas and raised his arms. The two blades met the iron of the tonfas, protecting It's user's throat. " He threw one sword already, so he still have four, and some daggers, left. If I can predict when he isa going to take which sword... I can win the battle". Still trying to protect his throat, Macabre observed a smile in his opponent's face. Noting something approaching with the corner of his eye, he landed in the corridor of the ship when Naishi was thrown at him. Naishi: (getting up) I'm killing him! Macabre: Wait. Naishi: Wait for what? Macabre felt an immense pain as the scars on his chest started to bleed again. Macabre: The captain... He is slowing his speed because he is on a small space, so I would have a chance of winning... However, to compensate it... Naishi: The two are fighting together. Macabre: Exactly. And we need to do the same. My chest is covered in blood, só I'll let the hard work to you. Naishi: I'll not let you down, Wolfy! Davrin de Livren appeared through the destroyed door of the ship. Piercing with his sword, his strike was blocked by the Haki covering Naishi's arms. Macabre, behind his mate, with a spin tried to punch the bounty hunter. However, Celt de Freas was already there. The second bounty hunter jumped on his captain's shoulders and made his fists met the White Wolf's face. Now safe, Davrin pulled with the sword. Naishi started to step behind, but then reached the kitchen's door. As it was open, he jumped inside and then returned to the corredor, making the enemy go foward with the impulse. With an one instant breach, Macabre could stop the punches and kicks he was receiving by hitting Celt's neck and sending him inside the captain's room left. Rushing towards Naishi, Davrin was stopped by a gunshot. Jon: What a pity... If you hadn't stopped I would have shot you in the head. Jon Treach, inside the kitchen, held a pistol in his right hand and a bottle of sake in his left. Jon: I can shoot when I drink. He pulled the trigger again, but the bullet was stopped by the iron blade. Naishi: Wolfy! Naishi positioned his arms besides his body, and waited. Macabre inverter the tonfas and striked his mate's back as fast as he could. "The Kuroitei", Naishi thought, " the Black Hand... A technique that can be used in pratically all martial arts. I absorb part of the tension I receive in my body and redirect it to my muscles... It's my strongest attack, so I can't miss it!". When Davrin de Livren finished blocking all the bullets fired at him, he turned to Naishi once more. With both arms shaking with tension, he released an astonishing blow to the bounty hunter's chin. Meanwhile, Celt angrily appeared in front of White Wolf. Celt: Now you'll... Macabre RedClaw, staring him with the most cold look anyone had received, sent him flying to the roof with an uppercut. Macabre: Think of trying something against me or my crew... (jumped while Celt was still on the roof) and you'll only see the cold iron of my tonfas! The next punch made the wood of the roof crack. Celt de Freas spit blood. Macabre landed back to back with Naishi. They quickly spinned and swapped positions. Naishi attacked with the right arm, that was still shaking with the Kuroitei. Before even landing on the floor, Celt flew to the deck once more. Still recovering, Davrin felt the iron of the tonfas touch his face, but not for an attack. Macabre's chest was bleeding again. The dreadful clock Davrin drew was again full of blood. Davrin: So you can't fight anymore. I'm actually surprised you could resist until now... Just like your brother. Our fight is over! Naishi: What? Davrin: Your friend can't barely stand on his feet, and neither do mine. Let's call it a draw. Naishi: I won't call this anything but victory! Davrin: I don't think you understood... The next instant he was behind Naishi, holding a sword touching his neck. Davrin: ... I could kill the two of you without having to move two steps! But don't worry, I never let a bounty escape. We'll meet again, White Wolf! Macabre RedClaw fell in front of the feet of his first mate. He fell thinking only of his fear of meeting Davrin de Livren again. End Unforgiven Swords: Chapter 1 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls